Love From a Protector
by CertifiedSith
Summary: A hunter kills a survivors sister, but later ... saves him from a witch. What could this Hunter want with this boy and why is he following him. My first lemon so no flames.


Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead. Unless you see the name Semaj on the copyrights I dont own it. But I do own a Hunter plushie.

Claimer: I do own the red- headed hunter Ryan and the survivor Jason.

Warnings: This contains Yaoi aka boyxboy loving. If sex between a ZOMBIE and a HUMAN offends you in anyway...THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN THIS SECTION. If your gonna leave reviews like "Ohh this is gay" or "Ewww he's a zombie." Then I will get Ryan to hunt down you and all your living relatives and use you as the fire I roast my marshmallows with.

The young child stepped into the front of the house tears streaming down his face as the pain finally registered, he sniffled then wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Throwing back his head he screamed an unearthly scream "why god, why me what did I do, im only 12." Falling to his knees he let out the same cry a wounded and distressed animal makes. "Someone anyone end my miserable life, do I truly deserve to live." Getting up he looked in the mirror seeing the animal he had became. His fingernails as sharp and long as claws, his teeth razor sharp and stained with the lives he had consumed, his hair matted down with the blood of his fresh kill. His own reflection sickened him. Lurching forward emptying his stomach contents on the old and faded carpet he fell to his knees landing in the puddle his bile had created. Looking out the window he noticed the sun rising and wondered how many families would be able to wake up to this day completely happy and carefree.

Standing he walked up the steps, avoiding step number 15 which had the tendency to creak at the slightest touch, he made it to the top. Entering a bedroom he found a dresser and opened it, looking into it he found a pair of old blue jeans and a large hoodie that would fit him. Placing these items on he felt the need to duct tape the sleeves of the hoodie and the pants legs down. Finding some in the bathroom he liberally wrapped each arm and leg. After accomplishing this he placed the hood on top of his head and walked down the stairs again to the living room. Turning on the TV he heard what he already knew.

Mass Infection: Who Is Safe

"This just in it has been heard that a viral infection has been released into the downtown area of Los Angeles, scientist say that they are working on a cure to this disease. Symptoms to look out for are claws growing, maybe tongue swelling, large wart like things growing on your body, a craving for human fles... Wait what type of disease is thISSSS AHHHHHHH. A large crash sounded through the studio as a swarm of lifeless zombies entered. Many looked different some were dressed like me and called Hunters, others wore ripped tank tops and underwear, those were Witches, after that something with a long tongue came in with tumors all over the side of its face, the Smoker was that things name. Following it were Tanks and Boomers, Charger, Jockey's, and Spitters.

4 Years later

A 16 year old hunter was hopping from roof top to roof top searching for food and shelter. Noticing a group of girls that looked like they wouldn't know how to shoot a gun if they depended on it, he let out a loud growl and leaped onto the first one a blond that was skinny but would do, biting her in the throat he heard a bullet whizz by his ear, looking up he noticed he had been wrong the other person left wasn't a girl but a boy around 18 with inky black hair and an athletes body, and he sure as hell could fire a gun. Hoping onto the ledge of a building above them he hissed at the boy and leaped away.

"Jena, Jena stay with me." looking the girl over he noticed her becoming paler and her breath shallow. Praying for his sister he placed the muzzle of his pistol at the middle of her forehead. The sound was deafening and his vision became blurry but he quickly whipped those tears away, knowing he couldn't save everyone during this time. Getting up he pocketed the pistol and slung his AK- 47 across his shoulders till it bumped his Katana. Walking away from the bloody mess of his sister he went to find shelter not noticing the pair of hooded eyes watching and following him.

Entering a safe house he looked boarded up the windows and doors, it was quiet without his sisters constant talk to make him feel safe. Placing his weapons down on the couch he walked to the bathroom to take a leak, after putting himself away and zipping his zipper back he walked out and sat on the couch, Placing his head in his hands he gave himself the proper time to mourn for his last surviving relatives death. A loud howl broke his moment of sadness, getting up quietly he walked towards the window in a crouch looking out into the darkness a pair of sad eyes met his. Letting out a scream he startled the witch that was looking in through the window. The witch letting out a screech was about to punch her fist through the glass when the boy heard the howl of a hunter cut threw the air.

The hunter that had been following the boy saw the witches movements and took it as a threat, Leaping onto the witch he started tearing at her eventually ending her life. He had a few cuts on him but ignored them, getting up he limped to the window looking in he spotted the boy he had been following and leaned against the glass watching him.

The boy looked up scared at the pair of eyes watching him and noticed it was the one that killed his sister. His eyes hardened and he picked up his gun noticing the hunter watching him but not moving, he looked calm and just watched. He looked as if he would take the bullet no matter what. Sighing the boy went and did the most stupidest thing he never though he would do. He opened the door and motioned for the hunter to come in. The hunter got out of his position from leaning on the door and grabbed his hurt arm and entered the shelter. "My name is Jason just to let you know," he said walking away. "That's if you can even understand me you rotten piece of flesh." he mumbled barricading the door again mumbling. "You know how to hurt a guys feelings that's for sure" he heard a voice say, quickly turning around he noticed the hunter smirking at him. "You, you can speak" Jason said backing away from the hunter.

The hunter sat on the couch and looked at him still smirking, grasping his injured arm closer to him he grit his teeth to contain the pain. "Of course I can speak, I was reanimated fast enough that my system didn't have enough time to shut down completely destroying my Frontal Lobe, Parietal Lobe, Occipital Lobe, or Temporal Lobe." He noticed Jason looking at him like he saw a ghost "ohh and my name is Ryan, for you know... future references." Ryan watched Jason try and process all of this and laughed at the way his nose would scrunch up as he tried to understand. So cute. Standing up Ryan walked to the bathroom and searched for a towel and some iodine, being a zombie meant he healed slower so he wanted to do it with as little pain possible.

Jason watched Ryan walk to the bathroom and was shocked still. I took 30 minutes for Ryan to come back and when he did Jason noticed he had his hood off. Blushing he looked at how cute the hunter was with his red hair and green eyes, he also noticed that if not for the grayish tinge the boy would have porcelain skin. Looking up from his zombie watching he saw Ryan smirking at him again, "enjoying the view" he said flipping his red hair over one shoulder.

Jason let a smirk come onto his face also "maybe so, what would you do if I was enjoying it," watching as a blush spread across Ryan's cheeks made heat stir in his groin. What's wrong with me I shouldn't feel this way about a zombie, let alone the one that killed my sister. "Hey how about you join me on my little travels and you know... protect me." He watched as one of Ryan's eyebrows raised. "Sure why not" he heard Ryan say and a smile fell across his lips. "It's not like I have anything better to do," the smile on Jason's face slowly started to lose it's happiness.

2 Months Later

Walking through a deserted part of a rural town, Jason was searching for food in a foul mood. Ryan had said something about how he would have loved to have had the chance to have sex with his sister while she was a hunter. It wasn't that he would have had sex with her that had offended him oddly. It was that he didn't feel the same way about him that Jason felt for Ryan. Knowing that Ryan was watching him from in some tree made him feel safer, but it didn't lessen his anger. Walking into a store he heard Ryan hop from the tree and follow him into the store. Walking down the aisle he searched for food that would last a while or wouldn't expire. Noticing Ryan walk to the back of the store he just shrugged it off and kept searching when the cough of a smoker in pain alerted him to why Ryan had gone to the back. 20 minutes later Ryan walked out with a satisfied smile on his face and his stomach slightly rounded.

Ryan knew Jason was in a foul mood he just didn't know why. The usual smile that was on his face wasn't there when he looked at him anymore, instead in it's place was a scowl that caused his beautiful face to become less attractive. Watching as Jason threw food into his bag he decided he would ask what his problem was when they got to a new safe house that would hopefully be empty this time. The last two had people there already so he hadn't been able to go in with Jason and sort this out sooner. Watching as the boy he loved walked out the door he couldn't help but admire the boys body, well more like his ass as it swayed from side to side. Leaping into a tree he followed from a safe distance behind the boy noticing a safe house in the distance. Upon entering he noticed it was just the two of them and smiled "Ohh Jason I wish to speak to you."

Turning around Jason wanted to give him a peace of his mind but before he could a pair of lips were crushing his own. Moaning into the kiss he pulled back "what was that for," noticing Ryan looking him up and down he blushed. "Jason I'm sorry for whatever I did, but I want to let you know I didn't mean it and that I love you. Jason smiled and blushed pulling Ryan closer "Oh shut up you rotten piece of flesh, and kiss me like you mean it." Pulling the taller boy down he kissed him with all the passion and love he could muster up.

Before he knew it he was on the couch in nothing but his underwear with a cold and clammy hand running up and down his erection. Ryan started sucking on his neck leaving hickeys all over the pale column of flesh. Moving lower he sucked and bit the pert nipples of his soon to be lover. Jason's moans caused his own erection to stir and let out a moan of his own. He stuck 2 fingers in the older boys mouth and commanded him to suck. Jason's tongue coated every finger evenly in saliva and a whimper fell from his mouth when the red head pulled them out.

"Shhh, just wait a few minutes." Jason heard from above him, arching his back he let out a sound of discomfort as one of the fingers entered his tight opening. Jason felt the finger moving around inside him and the pain soon faded to pleasure as a spot inside him was hit letting out a scream he released all over the hunters hand that had been moving up and down his shaft. Falling back onto the couch he noticed Ryan pulling 3 fingers out of his opening when did those get in there. Jason felt the tip of Ryan's shaft at his entrance and felt him slowly pushing in. Throwing his head back Jason moaned pretty soon the entire thing was in.

Ryan moaned the tight walls gripping him almost made him explode right there. Pulling out he slowly pushed his way back in. "Please, please go faster" he heard the older boy beneath him beg. Pulling back out he pistoned his hips back into the tight opening. He set up a rhythm and the harsh pants and moans were all he could hear. All of a sudden a loud yell followed and he knew he had found the boys prostate, aiming for that spot he pounded on it his pace getting quicker as he felt the end getting near. Stroking Jason he felt him cum in his hand and the walls around his cock contracted causing him to shoot his seed deep into the willing body beneath him. Pulling out, he rolled over on the couch and felt Jason lay his head on his chest. "Before I forget, what had you so mad before" he panted out, blushing Jason mumbled "it's because you said you would have done my sister and I guess I got jealous." Ryan let out a deep laugh and smiled "I wouldn't want to do anyone but you" he said pulling the older teen closer to his chest and listening to his heartbeat as he faded off to sleep.


End file.
